I'm So Damn Stupid
by XxLoveMakesTheWorldGoRoundxX
Summary: One-Shot! So this is my idea on how Bella should have reacted to Edward slashing her tires. It will end with BellaXJacob. Bella will finally realized who truly deserves her.


**Hi dears :D, this is a BellaXJacob one-shot. It's my take on what should've happened when Ed TOOK AWAY HER FRACKING TIRES.**

This was too much, why the hell would he do this? He's my _best friend. _Who never left my side, even when I admittedly deserved it.

Edward, the love of my life. Or at least I liked to think rolled his eyes at my stubbornness, "I don't want you to see Jacob anymore." His golden eyes which used to always fill me with such love and passion only filled me with anger.

Suddenly I felt like an idiot, for more than a year I let him control me, like I was a child who needed supervision. I felt my rose-colored classes hit the floor, and I only saw a hypocrite who'd go on about how important Jacob was then not let me see him.

Who'd not let me stay with someone telling me they were dangerous, but let me hang around with his brother who caused him to leave in the first place.

"What the fuck Edward?" I stopped thinking what I was saying. Charlie was right, he was no good for me. He was poison, he caused me to ditch my friends and I never felt bad for him. He was my brand of heroin and I finally needed to become clean of it, "Those are MY tires from MY truck. What exactly gives you the right to tell me that I am not allowed to use my own truck to see my friend."

Edward looked at me in shock. I was sure that he was thinking about why I wasn't acting dazzled, like a crazed fangirl, "You need to calm down Bella. Listen to me." Did he always have a patronizing tone to his voice? Or was I blind to it all along?

I threw my hands in the air, I felt tears threatening to come out, "No I will not listen to you, because you are not the boss of me. " My fists clenched, "Stop treating me like I'm some little girl who needs my big strong boyfriend to tell me what to do."

"You've always listened to me Bella. I don't like Jacob you should stay away from him," Edward told me simply, there was amusement on his angular features.

"Oh because I should not see someone who has been with me through thick and thin," I emphasized thick and thin and couldn't help but smile at the reaction it caused, "Because you're acting jealous?"

Could I leave him? He was always such a big part of my life. What would I do without him? Would Jacob let me talk to him? Despite my mistakes? He was always such an important feature in my life.

"I'm through Edward, I can't keep being like this. I now know why everyone has been calling me stupid. Because I AM. Please leave me alone," The tears fell down my face, shit. I seem like I'm sad that I'm leaving him.

I barely made it passed the door before I felt a cold hand grab my arm. The ice-grip was so painful.

"Bella please don't do this." Edward gripped tighter pulling me to face him, "We need each other."

There were only three words that could explain all my feelings to him.

"Go to Hell."

- Later That Night-

The cold air nipped at my skin, leaving me a bright pink. I was still running on my new-found anger when I begged Charlie to drive me to Jake's house that wearing a simple sweater never passed my mind.

I knocked on the door again. What would I say to him? 'Jake I'm an idiot. Please don't hate me forver?'

Familiar black eyes met mine through the crack of the door. "Bella is that you?" The familiar husky voice replaced my anger with relief that he didn't leave me freezing my ass off. That was one thing about Jake, he would never let me down.

"C-can I come in?" I stumbled over my words before striding in when he murmured a yes.

The warmness of the room didn't come from the fact it wasn't cold. It was the love in it. The mess around the living room with the pillows on the sofa on the floor. Probably him and Seth hanging out, or the fridge door still open, I could just imagine Jake making his 100th trip to the fridge.

His eyes nearly bulged out of his skull at the fresh bruise on my wrist, "The leech hurt you?" He started shaking a bit as if the giant wolf was going to take his place. But he looked into my eyes and calmed down, "What happened Bella?"

It was like turning on a faucet, I rambled to him everything that has recently happened. About how he tore my tires, about how I broke up with him and about how I was so sorry. I wrapped my arms around him burying my head in his chest, "I'm so sorry Jake!" I mumbled again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Bella. There is nothing that you could ever do that could make me mad at you," Jacob told me seriously pulling me away to look me in the eye. I felt my breath hitch at that, that may have been the sweetest things I ever heard.

So many emotions hit me in a moment. I felt the blossoming feelings I always had for him come in full bloom, I felt another set of tears, but this time happy tears spring into my eyes.

I also felt an urge to kiss him.

I returned into my position under his arm, before a smile split my face, "Thanks Jake. You are more than I deserve." And it was true. He could have just found a normal girl who fully appreciated what she had.

"Bella? I will always be there for you," He started playing with my hair, "And please don't hate me for this but…" And suddenly a pair of lips hit mine gently.

I smiled against his lips before kissing him softly back. This kiss didn't feel rushed like with Edward. It was sweet and warm, like we could've spent all night kissing. I never realized that the person who deserved my heart was right next to me.

….Gosh I really am an idiot.

**AN: Like it love it? Hate it? Well I hoped you loved it and please review. Oh and BTW you can like my facebook page where I'll post updates to my stories and I will post ideas. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
